


Исключение из правил

by Vitce



Series: Об исключениях и правилах [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Rating: NC17, Romance, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Такао всегда получается так. Никакого плана. Все просто случается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исключение из правил

Такао чуть подается вперед. Едва заметно, но Мидорима ловит движение и прикрывает глаза. Несколько секунд цепкие светлые глаза еще жгут ему веки. 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь? — спрашивает он, сжимая зубы. Кто бы только сказал ему всего несколько месяцев назад, кто бы только сказал... наверное, Мидорима даже не понял бы ни слова, не услышал бы. Его сознание отфильтровало бы такое, не сумело осмыслить как нечто невозможное. 

Кто бы мог вообще сказать такое?

Ты, Мидорима Шинтаро, будешь хотеть Такао Казунари до удушающей багровой пелены. 

Ты захочешь трогать его. Целовать. Захочешь отсосать ему. И трахнуть его. 

— Боже мой, я уже сказал. Да, да, черт побери, Шин-чан, сколько раз я еще должен говорить «да»? 

— Пока я не увижу, что ты перестал нервничать, вот что, — говорит Мидорима тихо. 

— Боже, Шин-чан, конечно я буду нервничать, это же моя задница, в конце концов. — Такао комкает покрывало одной рукой. — А у тебя большой. 

Он облизывает губы снова и снова, пока они не начинают влажно блестеть. Мидорима снова прикрывает глаза. Ему нужна очень холодная голова сегодня. 

— Я читал, что при правильной подготовке никаких проблем быть не должно, — сообщает он. — Видеопособие это подтверждает, вот что.

— Ты читал? Ты читал, Шин-чан? — Такао зажимает рот ладонью, из-под нее доносится только сдавленное кхеканье: не то подавился, не то ржет. А может, и то и другое. Такао вообще любитель реагировать чересчур эмоционально. — Подожди-ка, давай уточним. Ты читал про анальный секс и смотрел порно? 

— Не думаю, что это можно назвать порно. — Мидорима качает головой. — Это скорее образовательное видео. 

Такао невнятно всхлипывает. 

— Образовательное видео о том, как присунуть другому парню? 

— Там был голос лектора, вот что, — сообщает Мидорима. — Любое видео, в котором есть голос лектора, автоматически считается общеобразовательным. Почему я должен объяснять такие элементарные вещи?

Вид у Такао взъерошенный, глаза блестят. Мидориме неудержимо хочется потянуть его на себя, прижаться боком к изгибу спины. Теперь-то Мидорима уже знает, какой Такао горячий, какие у него мягкие губы и сильные пальцы. 

От этого знания ему точно не становится легче, совсем не становится. 

— То есть, если я начитаю текст лектора в каких-нибудь «Горячих цыпочках в женской общаге 6» и выложу в сеть, это станет образовательной программой?

— У тебя есть видео с названием «Горячие цыпочки в женской общаге 6»? — Мидорима смотрит на него, но может думать только о том, как Такао сидит вот так же на своей постели, подвернув ногу, раздвинув бедра и сжав член в кулаке. Как он наклоняется вперед, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее на экране. 

— Шин-чан, мне шестнадцать, чего у меня только нет!

— Знаешь, пожалуй, я больше не буду трогать твой ноутбук без медицинских перчаток. 

Такао смеется, откинувшись на подушки, а потом глядит из-под ресниц неожиданно остро и колко.

— Какой же ты все-таки восхитительный сноб, Шин-чан, — говорит он и прибавляет тише: — Я говорил тебе, какой ты охренительный? 

— Всего-то пару сотен раз, — отвечает Мидорима, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало спокойно, но поздно — голос низкий и хриплый. В груди горячо и тесно. — Ты вообще слишком много разговариваешь, вот что. 

— С тобой по-другому нельзя, Шин-чан. — Такао разводит руками. — Иначе ты...

Именно в этот момент Мидорима ловит его за запястье, тянет на себя, накрывая ладонью затылок. Не так уж много времени потребовалось, чтобы Мидорима привык целовать его, не задыхаясь от неправильности происходящего — только от возбуждения. 

Язык Такао, горячий и гладкий, скользит по губам, оставляя привкус колы. Мидорима вылизывает его сладкий горячий рот, чувствуя, как медленно, со скрипом отъезжает крыша. 

О, холодная голова. Ну конечно же.

Как будто с Такао Казунари такое возможно. 

Мидорима прихватывает зубами его губы, чуть сжимает — Такао нравится немного боли, он вообще чувствительный, его начинает потряхивать, если чуть провести ногтями по его спине под футболкой. Они целуются, пока руки не начинают дрожать, пока под веками не воцаряется кипящая темнота. Пока не заканчивается воздух. 

И даже тогда Мидорима медлит долгую секунду, прежде чем оторваться.

Такао обжигающе захлебывается дыханием ему в шею. Взгляд Мидоримы выхватывает его приоткрытые яркие, блестящие от слюны губы, его расфокусированные глаза с черными расширенными зрачками, красные пятна на щеках. 

— Ты почистил зубы, Такао? — спрашивает Мидорима, пробиваясь сквозь головокружение. — Ты знаешь правила... 

— О боже, боже, Шин-чан, это не ты, это я однажды задушу тебя подушкой, — хрипит Такао и трет переносицу пальцами. Мидорима отлично знает, у кого он подхватил этот дурацкий жест. — А потом на суде я расскажу, как все было, и вот что я тебе скажу: меня оправдают!

— Так ты почистил зубы?

— Конечно я почистил зубы, я помню правила. Я пил колу только что при тебе. 

— Ты знаешь, что сладкие напитки создают благоприятную среду для размножения бакте...

— Заткнись, просто заткнись и поцелуй меня еще раз, — говорит Такао, сминая дрожащими пальцами футболку на его плече. 

И Мидорима целует его. Когда ладони Такао поглаживают его шею и затылок, когда язык щекочет чувствительную внутреннюю часть губ, сознание чуть плывет, и все микробы, бактериальные пробы, плесени и амебные инфекции уплывают куда-то в сторону, превращаются в невнятный белый шум. 

Все правила идут нахрен, все правила — не настоящие, они не могут касаться Такао Казунари.

Такао жарко выдыхает ему в губы, гладит кончиками пальцев виски, лоб, обводит щеки, будто слепец, будто никогда не видел Мидориму или, может, никогда не увидит больше, и стремится запомнить до мельчайших деталей. 

— А ты готов, Шин-чан? — голос слабый, тихий, но он проникает под кожу и остается там, как жало. 

— Я же сказал, что читал литературу, вот что.

— Я не об этом спрашиваю, и ты отлично это понял, — Такао всматривается в него. Мидориме становится жарко и неуютно под этим твердым внимательным взглядом. Вся его неуверенность, все сомнения разом лезут наружу, будто даже не жало внутри, а скальпель. Мидориму разъяли, раскрыли настежь, изучили и взвесили. 

Такао знает его слишком хорошо.

— Я не собираюсь идти на попятную, если тебя это интересует. 

— Лучше мы сейчас пойдем на попятную и подождем еще, чем все испортим. Шин-чан, мне нравится то, что мы делаем, правда. Мне хорошо, ох, мне чертовски хорошо. Я знаю твои границы, и если ты пока не можешь их переступить, я не буду настаивать, ладно?

Мидорима молчит почти минуту. Мысли щелкают в голове, как костяшки счет — гулкие, ровные, четкие. 

— Ты слишком много говоришь, Такао, — сообщает он наконец. — Просто заткнись и поцелуй меня, вот что. 

И они целуются снова. Губы ватные, онемевшие, Мидорима чувствует, как их покалывает иголочками, и сильнее тянет Такао на себя. 

От него пахнет колой и свежим шампунем. Волосы даже еще чуть влажные. Скользя языком по подрагивающей шее, Мидорима чувствует легкий аромат фруктового мыла и совсем слабый — кожи под ним. 

Такао шарит ладонями по его груди, животу — Мидорима чувствует его горячие пальцы сквозь ткань, — нашаривает край футболки. Подушечки скользят между ним и поясом джинсов, трогают голую кожу. Каждое касание — как удар током. Мидориму встряхивает, выворачивает подрагивающим нутром наружу. С Такао всегда так. Мидорима чувствует себя слишком открытым. Уязвимым. 

Задыхаясь, он прихватывает губами кожу шеи Такао. Прижатый пульс бьется прямо в кончик языка. Такао вздрагивает и тянет футболку Мидоримы вверх, ведет горячими ладонями по бокам, щекотно оглаживает ребра, задирая ткань все выше и выше. Холодок покусывает голую спину Мидоримы. Такао не торопится. 

— Мне нравится наблюдать за тобой, Шин-чан, — говорит он. — Нравится смотреть, как меняется твое лицо, как стекает это я-ненавижу-человечество-сдохните-все выражение. Ты бы видел себя сейчас, я мог бы кончить, просто глядя, как ты облизываешь губы и смотришь вот так, будто не можешь сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. 

— Такао...

— Я уже говорил, что не заткнусь? 

— О, всего пару тысяч раз, вот что, — отвечает Мидорима и выворачивается из футболки.

— И еще столько же скажу. — Такао ерзает на месте, его бедра чуть напрягаются под джинсами. Мидорима видит, что у него уже стоит, да и у самого джинсы болезненно давят на головку. Хочется расстегнуть молнию. Хочется потереться о жесткую ткань изнутри. Такао торопливо стягивает свою майку. 

Мидорима в очередной раз залипает на его груди, на выступающих мышцах, на животе, который напрягается, когда Такао отбрасывает скомканную футболку. 

Секунду они смотрят друг на друга. Мидорима чувствует, как Такао разглядывает его плечи, шею, соски. Взгляд такой тяжелый, жадный, полновесный, что скользит по коже, словно горячая ладонь. Наверное, у самого Мидоримы такой же. 

А потом их бросает друг к другу, они сталкиваются ладонями, плечами, губами и зубами, целуются жадно, отчаянно. Пальцы переплетаются, пока Такао вжимается в Мидориму всем телом, бедрами, пахом, трется стоящим членом через жесткую ткань. 

— Блядь, не могу больше, Шин-чан, я правда сейчас кончу прямо в штаны, — хрипит он, дергает Мидориму за пояс джинсов, и они принимаются расстегивать их друг на друге. Такао скатывается с кровати, стягивает штанину, прыгая на одной ноге. Мидорима следит одним глазом за его нелепыми движениями. Он и сам никак не может раздеться, пятки скользят по покрывалу. 

Ему отчаянно хочется потянуть Такао, уронить его на себя, прижаться пахом к паху и тереться, задыхаясь, кусая его шею, сжимая задницу в ладонях, пока все не поплывет перед глазами. 

Холодная голова. 

Ему нужна была холодная голова. 

Такао смотрит на него совершенно пьяными глазами, хотя ничего крепче колы в комнате нету. У Мидоримы шумит в ушах. 

«Надо притормозить», — хочет сказать он. 

— Такао... иди сюда, — произносит вместо того. 

И Такао шагает к постели, скользит ближе и ближе, пока воздух между ними выгорает дотла, до сосущей вакуумной пустоты, и в этой пустоте их смешивает, руки и ноги переплетаются, тела почти врастают друг в друга. Горячий рот Такао сжимается на соске, опрокидывая Мидориму в бездну. Он выдыхает с хрипом, стонет в сжатые зубы. 

Слюна стынет на коже, и холод, смешиваясь с жаром, возбуждает еще сильнее. Мидориму больше не раздражает это ощущение. В конце концов, после он сможет пойти в душ. У Такао в ванной теперь всегда есть антибактериальное мыло и баллончик дезинфицирующего средства с дозатором. 

Иногда после секса Мидорима даже позволяет себе немного полежать рядом с расслабленным горячим Такао, прежде чем торопиться в ванную. Три минуты, ни больше, ни меньше. В конце концов, правила допускают определенные компромиссы. 

В разумных пределах. 

Например, в пределах от макушки до пяток Такао, которого хочется изучить пальцами, губами, языком. Мидорима покусывает его шею, чувствуя, как член Такао трется о живот, размазывая по коже смазку. 

Когда Мидорима накрывает ладонью его поясницу и давит, заставляя прижаться плотнее, резче, Такао, не сдерживаясь, стонет в голос. Его плечи подрагивают, неловко елозящий локоть то и дело тыкается под ребра, но Мидориме наплевать. Собственный член то и дело проходится по бедру Такао, и от этого дразнящего скольжения кожи по коже перед глазами пляшут черные точки. 

— Шин-чан, — бормочет Такао, и Мидорима слышит его голос приглушенно, как сквозь вату. — Шин-чан, как же я хочу тебя. Мне шестнадцать, черт побери, да я все время хочу, но я не думал, что можно... так. Я каждый раз думаю, что отключусь просто. 

— Ты ненормальный, вот что, — выдыхает Мидорима, его пальцы сжимают сосок Такао, ведут вдоль бока. 

— Нет, это ты ненормальный. Охуенный... еще, пожалуйста, еще, — произносит он, — Шин-чан, я думал тогда, после лагеря мне станет легче. Я правда думал. Но теперь у меня встает постоянно. Когда мы играем. И на уроках тоже. 

Мидорима старается — целую минуту старается! — не представлять, как Такао сидит на уроке, стискивая зубы и ерзая на месте. Как его пальцы конвульсивно сжимаются на краю парты, как сейчас на плече Мидоримы. 

В последнее время у него вообще слишком богатая фантазия.

Мидорима еще плотнее вжимает Такао в себя и подается вперед. Они сидят плотно, колени Такао сжимают его бедра. Дыхания смешиваются. Такое легкое прикосновение — Мидорима чувствует дуновения губами. 

Ему щекотно, ему головокружительно. 

Он пьян. Совершенно точно пьян. 

Зависнув между ощущением чужого дыхания и поцелуем, Мидорима протискивает ладонь между их телами, сгибается, чуть отстраняется, чтобы облегчить себе доступ. Можно протянуть еще немного. Можно трогать Такао, пока его глаза не станут прозрачными, совершенно белыми. Можно позволить ему касаться себя. Мидорима отлично знает свои границы, они оба их знают, хотя все еще продолжают нащупывать — вслепую, в темноте. Можно очень много. 

Но от одного вида, как Такао жадно дышит приоткрытым ртом, у Мидоримы двоится в глаза. Их члены касаются друг друга, головки соскальзывают. Смазка смешивается, как их дыхание. 

Мидорима сжимает сразу обе головки, ведет вверх-вниз. 

Сквозь сдавленный стон он слышит что-то невнятное. Такао слишком много болтает. В классе, на тренировках, во время игры или просмотра кино. В постели тоже. Словно его горло онемеет, ссохнется и срастется, если он хоть пять минут проведет в тишине. 

— Охренеть, — бормочет он, — Шин-чан, охренеть же. 

И Мидорима согласен с ним. Это «охренеть» и «о боже, да, еще!» тоже. Все и сразу, если все обрывочные фразы Такао наложить друг на друга, смешать воедино — только тогда они смогут передать, насколько же это хорошо. Мидориму трясет, а может, трясет Такао, но дрожь тоже общая, как воздух, как удовольствие. 

Пальцы соскальзывают, головки членов мокрые от смазки. Она выступает и выступает, Мидориму это сводит с ума, он снова и снова проводит по ним большим пальцем, пока его рука, складки натянутой кожи и выступающие вены не начинают блестеть. 

Движения выходят неловкими и рваными. Такао ерзает на коленях Мидоримы, подается бедрами вперед, мокрые черные пряди облепили его лоб и скулы. Он немного мотает головой из стороны в сторону, словно пытается успокоиться, сосредоточиться, прийти в себя. Каждый раз при взгляде в это белое сияющее лицо у Мидоримы коротко сводит живот, дергает куда-то вверх в нелепом ощущении падения. Секунду он летит в пропасть, в светлые бешеные глаза, так, как проваливаются на грани сна. 

В такие моменты мозг отключается, считает, что умирает, и посылает нервный импульс по всему телу, пытаясь запустить сердце. 

Наверное, сейчас тот же убойный коктейль раз за разом прокатывается по венам Мидоримы. Все бесполезно, пусть сердце грохочет прямо в горло, вбивается под язык, пусть руки сводит жесткой дрожью — голова пуста. Ни единой мысли, только гулкая темная пустота. 

И Мидорима наклоняется вперед, позволяется себе упасть окончательно. Накрыв ладонью затылок Такао, зарывшись пальцами в его влажные волосы, Мидорима тянет бездну на себя. Он прижимается к Такао, упирается лбом в его лоб. Теперь прозрачные глаза с дулами зрачков занимают весь его мир. Мидорима смотрит в них — жадно, бездумно — и двигает рукой, все сильнее сжимая пальцы. 

В ушах не шумит уже — грохочет. В вакууме между ними выгорают последние молекулы воздуха, ничего нет, только жар, только это чертова сосущая пустота, которая сдавливает тела, сжимает их в единый комок — мокрый, задыхающийся, трясущийся. Раскаленный. 

— Шин-чан! — вскрик обжигает губы Мидоримы, но он уже почти не чувствует этого, стиснув зубы, он старается не орать, только вминается всем телом в Такао. Сперма заливает пальцы, размазывается между их животами, выплескиваясь и смешиваясь снова и снова. 

Такао наваливается, почти сползает вдоль тела Мидоримы, и они растягиваются на постели — все еще смятые, сплавленные воедино в выгоревшей пустоте. 

— Ладно, — бормочет Такао хрипло и невнятно. — Кажется, теперь у меня будет еще больше проблем на уроках. 

Мидориме жизненно необходимо сказать «Тебе обязательно говорить об этом через минуту после оргазма?» или хотя бы «Заткнись, Такао». Но язык не слушается. Тело такое ватное, чужое и непослушное, что Мидорима не уверен даже, что у него все еще есть горло. 

Член вот точно есть — все еще пульсирует, отзываясь тянущим чувством в животе. Горло – кто знает?

Так что Мидорима молчит и ловит воздух сухими губами, пока Такао не наклоняется и не целует его таким же спекшимся ртом. Поцелуй солоноватый. Легкий, почти целомудренный, но Мидорима прикрывает глаза, потому что ему кажется, что Такао просунул руку ему в голову и потрогал что-то слишком уязвимое и нежное. 

— Такао, ты можешь хоть минуту полежать спокойно? — говорит он слабым голосом. 

— Зачем? — Такао кашляет, вздрагивая плечами, и только через несколько секунд до Мидоримы доходит, что он просто смеется. 

— Потому что у меня сердце сейчас остановится, вот что, — признается Мидорима, пульс все мечется под языком, будто он взял в рот живую птицу, и теперь она пытается выбраться наружу. 

— Боже, Шин-чан, — Такао снова заходится слабым сухим смехом, — иногда мне кажется, что я трахаюсь с каким-то стариком. Особенно в тот раз, когда ты сказал, что ложишься спать в десять. 

— Здоровый сон имеет огромное значение для...

— О, я с первого раза понял. Но десять часов, в самом деле? Тебе же семнадцать, а не семьдесят.

Мидорима морщится ему в макушку. Даже макушка у Такао наглая и раздражающая. Волосы лезут в нос. 

— Здоровый образ жизни от возраста не зависит, вот что. 

У Мидоримы все еще жарко сводит бедра и мокрые лопатки, но три минуты почти истекли, и он неловко ворочается в постели. Такао улыбается ему в плечо — Мидорима чувствует его губы кожей. Издевательски он там усмехается.

Да, чертовски, конечно же, полезный скилл: определять на ощупь характер улыбки Такао Казунари. О таком только мечтать можно — очень в жизни пригодится. 

— Правило трех минут? — спрашивает тот и облизывается, задевая языком плечо Мидоримы. 

— Вот именно. 

— Мы еще даже не сделали то, что собирались, — Такао переворачивается на спину. Его живот и пах блестят от потеков спермы, на плече, груди, шее — россыпь красноватых отметин. Мидорима не помнит, как оставлял их, но от одного вида у него немного сводит пальцы. Они и правда еще не закончили. 

Иногда Мидориме кажется, что «еще» в этой фразе лишнее. Не закончили.

Не закончат никогда.

Оцубо надо было предупредить сразу: «Познакомься, Мидорима, это Такао Казунари. Он затащит тебя в ад».

— Ты не хочешь слушать о скорости размножения бактерий в физиологических выделениях, я точно знаю, что ты не хочешь, — говорит Мидорима и вытаскивает салфетку из банки. Они собираются продолжать, так что в душ идти бессмысленно, тут Такао прав. 

— Ну надо же, Шин-чан, — Такао изображает умиление, щурясь на него сквозь мокрые ресницы. Чертовски хорошо получается. Так хорошо, что Мидорима задумывается даже, сколько в этом игры. — Мне нужно завести альбом вроде тех, которые делают родители: с фотографиями первых шагов, первого дня рождения и тому подобной хрени. Я назову его «Коммуникативные успехи Шин-чана». Там будет страница «День, когда Шин-чан понял, что не все вокруг параноики». И страница «Шин-чан впервые осознает, что такое разница восприятия». И конечно, «Первая попытка Шин-чана спрогнозировать, чего хочет другой человек». 

Мидорима опускает ему на голову подушку и вытаскивает еще несколько салфеток, слушая, как возится Такао. Он бурчит за спиной, ворочается, тоже тянется за салфетками. Его горячая рука скользит по боку. Нарочно или нет — с Такао никогда не угадаешь, но Мидориме отчаянно хочется обернуться и заглянуть ему в лицо. 

— Я правда хочу этого, — говорит Такао. — Я, наверное, ненормальный, мне всегда мало, я всегда хочу больше. С тобой это так остро, как будто суешь руку крокодилу в пасть и надеешься, что успеешь вытащить раньше, чем она захлопнется. Не могу остановиться, Шин-чан, как чертов адреналиновый наркоман. 

Мидорима качает головой, вслушиваясь в его голос. Если бы он не кончил только что, у него бы встал от всех этих слов. 

— Ты все время мелешь какую-то чушь, вот что, — замечает он тихо, но Такао кладет ладонь на поясницу, чуть поглаживает пальцами, будто услышал что-то большее. 

Да он и услышал, нет никакого сомнения. 

Черт бы побрал слишком проницательного Такао Казунари. 

— Я говорил тебе, что ты зануда, Шин-чан? 

— О, всего-то несколько миллионов раз.

Такао смеется, но его ладонь, тяжелая, горячая, все еще веско давит на кожу — вверх по спине бежит легкое колкое ощущение. Не возбуждение еще, лишь его отзвук. 

— Давай просто сделаем это, ладно?

Мидорима все-таки оборачивается. Взгляд у Такао такой же тяжелый, как его ладонь, и такой же горячий. А еще — очень голодный. 

— Хорошо, — выталкивает Мидорима сквозь сведенное горло и сует испачканные салфетки в корзинку для мусора. — Да, вот что... сделаем это. 

Проскользнув мимо него, Такао неожиданно ловко скатывается с кровати. Он шарится по комнате, вытаскивает какие-то пузырьки и коробочки, шуршит чем-то. В комнате Такао всегда беспорядок, но Мидорима уже на третий визит заметил в нем какую-то странную гармонию, неясную, но очевидную систему. Он продолжает, конечно, говорить «Приберись, Такао», но этот бардак его не раздражает.

— На самом деле, я тоже, можно сказать, готовился, — говорит он и поглядывает на Мидориму искоса. 

— Что это?

Мидорима следит, как он выстраивает все на тумбочке. Под ребрами у него засело щекотное предвкушение, смешанное с волнением. 

— Здесь все, что нам может пригодиться. Вообще все. Я умею серьезно подходить к делу, Шин-чан, и нечего на меня так смотреть, — Такао перебирает флаконы. — Я подумал, если все будет недостаточно чисто, тебя же удар хватит. Так что тут мирамистин, хлоргексидин, твой любимый дезинфицирующий спрей. Я думал купить концентрат, как для медицинских учреждений, но решил, что это слишком. Нет, я знаю, с тобой ничего и никогда не бывает слишком, но у них фасовка только в канистрах по пять литров, я даже не знаю, куда я такую засуну, у меня тут не так много места. Еще я нашел гель-смазку с бактерицидным эффектом. И презервативы. 

— О, — Мидорима смотрит на Такао. Взгляд у того очень мягкий и немного растерянный. — Я вижу, ты и вправду предусмотрел все. 

От этого разговора его сковывает странное ощущение . Они уже не раз сидели вот так на кровати в комнате Такао или Мидоримы, но сейчас от каждого слова, от каждого взгляда накатывает особенная, острая до безумия новизна. 

Мидориме кажется вдруг на долгую секунду, что он снова открывает глаза в темноте, чтобы увидеть Такао. Впервые. 

Под ребрами сжимается и пульсирует горячий комок. 

Подняв руку, Мидорима тянется к Такао — ему жизненно необходимо потрогать его сейчас. И он может это сделать. Ему больше не нужно правило «Избегать случайных прикосновений к Такао Казунари», уже восемь недель не нужно, как и множество других правил. Мидорима избавляется от них постепенно, как от шелухи, как от слоящегося отмершего панциря. Это болезненно. Некоторые правила Мидорима отпускает совсем, содрогаясь от ощущения собственной беззащитности, некоторые подменяет новыми. 

Такао отметает их одним насмешливым взглядом. 

В самом начале Мидорима пытался установить строгое расписание для занятий сексом. 

— Вот что, пусть будет пятница, — сказал он тогда. Такао сидел напротив, положив подбородок на сложенные руки, и от вида его приоткрытого рта желудок Мидоримы каждый раз делал кульбит. 

— Один раз в неделю? — Такао засмеялся. — Ты шутишь, Шин-чан? Мы же не десять лет в браке. 

— Среда и пятница, — предложил Мидорима. 

— Попробуй еще раз.

— Плюс каждое второе воскресенье? — пожалуй, это было крайней уступкой, какую мог предложить Мидорима. Такао плевать хотел на всякие там крайние уступки. Ему и на жесткое планирование было плевать: когда звонил будильник, Такао нажимал кнопку «отложить» и спал еще десять минут.

— Приходи сегодня, — он подался вперед, и кончик его языка быстро скользнул по губам.

Мидорима только кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу. 

С тех пор его жизнь превратилась хаос. 

«Давай сегодня» — два слова, которые заставляют его задыхаться. Два слова, на которые он не может ответить обычным «Такао, прекрати». Его ведет всего от двух коротких тихих слов. 

— Шин-чан, — говорит Такао и подается навстречу его ладони, кожа встречается с кожей на полпути, раньше, чем Мидорима ожидал, раньше, чем он был готов. Пальцы соскальзывают по чуть важному плечу. Мидорима гладит его грудь, чувствуя, как учащается дыхание, трет сосок. Такао втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Он выглядит удивительно раскрытым сейчас, Мидориме даже кажется, что пальцы в любой момент могут провалиться сквозь кожу, проникнуть глубже. Такао течет под его руками, почти падает на постель, коротко поглядывая исподлобья, снова облизывает губы. — Я пробовал сам, из любопытства, но получилась какая-то херня. Парни в этих роликах вечно кончают радугой. Но как-то оно... никак. 

Мидорима пялится в бежевую стену. Считает по кругу ручки у комода. Все, что надо — отключить ко всем чертям воображение. Просто вырубить, как заевший проигрыватель, чтобы оно перестало крутить одну и ту же картинку. Такао, который, изгибаясь на постели, растягивает себя пальцами, — слишком мощная штука для мозгов Мидоримы Шинтаро. Нейроны перегорают, кажется, из ушей вот-вот повалит дым. 

— Возможно, ты сделал что-то неправильно, вот что, — говорит Мидорима и тянет к себе свою сумку. — Я принес учебник. 

— Ты не только смотрел видеопособия, — Такао беспомощно запрокидывает голову на подушку. — Ты купил книжку! Хотел бы я видеть эту картину. 

— Ничего особенного. Просто зашел, выбрал и купил. 

— О боги, Шин-чан, — Такао щурится. — Ты даже не представляешь, как выглядишь с этим своим суровым отрешенным ебалом. И ты стоял перед полкой с книгами и... ну, выбирал! 

— У тебя встает. 

— Да я кончить готов иногда, когда ты мне химию объясняешь. А тут такая картинка. 

Ладно, стоит признать: воображение у них обоих работает отлично. И все остальное тоже — они подростки, в конце концов. От этого странного разговора Мидорима и сам заводится. Горло сжимается, когда он смотрит на распластанного Такао — белого на темном покрывале. 

Мидорима сжимает ладонью корешок книги. Открывает, пролистывает несколько страниц и тут же снова захлопывает.

— Здесь все подробно описано. Не вижу причины, чтобы у нас не получилось, вот что, — говорит он. 

Такао косится на него и на учебник. 

— Учти, я не стану держать его, чтобы тебе было удобно сверяться, пока ты меня трахаешь. 

— Жаль, — замечает Мидорима. — Это было бы удобно. 

— О, ну да, конечно, — тянет Такао и давится словами, когда губы Мидоримы сжимаются на его соске. Кожа под языком горячая, тонкая, солоноватая. Мидорима никак не может привыкнуть к этому вкусу, к факту, что он вылизывает чужую грудь. Не в первый раз прикасается ртом к чьей-то потной коже. Даже сама мысль кажется ему абсурдной, но остановиться он не может. Прижимая сосок языком, Мидорима чувствует слабый отзвук пульса и как Такао потряхивает. 

Его ладонь скользит по загривку, шее, затылку. Пальцы нетвердые, неловкие. Подрагивают. 

Мидорима закрывает глаза, впитывает это прикосновение всем телом, позволяет себе на секунду поплыть под ними. Когда жесткие подушечки перебирают его волосы, под веками катятся багровые вспышки. 

Такао тянет его вверх, на себя, и Мидорима угадывает, чувствует поцелуй раньше, чем губы соприкасаются. Губы сухие и безвкусные — никакой соли, Такао слишком часто облизывает их. Его подвижный горячий язык толкается в рот Мидориме и тут же отступает. Они больше не торопятся, поцелуй медленный, даже немного рассеянный, и отчего-то именно это убеждает Мидориму, что они оба действительно готовы. 

Он лижет уголок губ Такао, поглаживая его бок, трет большим пальцем выступающую косточку на бедре, ведет ладонью ниже, до согнутого колена. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил еще раз? — Такао щурится, выцеливает Мидориму расфокусированными светлыми глазами. Его теперь уже мокрый приоткрытый рот выталкивает звуки с некоторым трудом. Слова вплетены в горячие выдохи. Мидорима ловит каждое, почти касаясь нижней губы Такао. 

— В книге написано, ты должен достаточно возбудиться, чтобы расслабиться, вот что.

Вблизи видно, что в светлой сероватой радужке Такао рассыпаны желтые крапинки, а вокруг темного наружного кольца еще одно — густо-синее. Под слипшимися от пота ресницами мечутся черные зрачки, следят за руками Мидоримы, которые сжимают и трут соски, и тут же закатываются под веко. Остается только синяя полоска и чуть-чуть радужки. 

Мидорима немного задыхается от этого зрелища, а еще от того, как стискивается на миг рот — губ почти не видно, только жесткая искаженная линия. У Такао ужасно выразительное лицо. Мидориму всегда раздражали его гримасы, но теперь, когда каждое ощущение отражается на нем, отпечатывается в морщинках между бровей и возле носа, в изгибах рта, в мягкой линии подбородка, все это только возбуждает сильнее. 

— Знаешь, раньше я думал, перестаешь ли ты хоть иногда говорить это свое «вот что», — бормочет Такао, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Но потом ты, когда кончал, простонал что-то вроде «да, еще, вот что», и вопросов не осталось. 

— Знаешь, — в тон ему отвечает Мидорима и кладет ладонь ему на живот, — раньше я думал, перестаешь ли ты хоть когда-нибудь говорить. Я вообще недооценивал людей тогда. 

— Иногда я все-таки молчу. Например, ночью...

Мышцы под рукой подрагивают, когда Мидорима поглаживает их кончиками пальцев. 

— Не обольщайся, Такао. Ты даже во сне что-то бормочешь, вот что, — Мидорима трогает его бедра, колени. Такао раздвигает ноги, ерзает задницей по покрывалу. У него стоит, головка блестит от смазки. Когда член сокращается, подрагивает, капли стекают на живот. 

— На уроках, — предполагает Такао и стискивает ткань в кулаках, когда Мидорима гладит его под коленкой. Кожа там особенно чувствительная. Может быть щекотно, а может — хорошо. Смотря как потрогать. 

Мидорима знает, как. 

— Ты пишешь записки. 

— Это не считается, — задыхаясь, говорит Такао. Его бледный лоб весь в мелких бисеринках пота. Мидорима тянется и отводит налипшие влажные пряди, сдвигает их на стороны. Виски остаются в странной вязи черных извилистых линий.

— Нет, считается. Тебе нужно постоянно выплескивать свои мысли на людей. 

— Когда это говоришь ты, Шин-чан, звучит ужасно пошло. 

— Да, потому что так и есть. Это чистой воды церебральный секс, вот что. Ты имеешь людей в мозги, ты бы поимел таким образом весь мир, дай тебе волю, — Мидорима наклоняется, чтобы поймать ответ губами, когда он только возникнет в горле. Кожа подо ртом подрагивает, натягивается на кадыке — Такао шумно сглатывает. 

— Не надо делать из меня злодея, Шин-чан. Я вообще-то ментально моногамен. Меня интересуют только твои мозги, больше ничьи. 

Мидорима прикусывает его ухо, сжимает зубы немного сильнее необходимого, отпускает, прикусывает снова, скользя языком по краю раковины. Здесь, за ухом тоже можно почувствовать пульс. Мидорима обводит языком тонкую кожу, прихватывает губами мочку. Такао выгибается, упираясь пятками в покрывало. 

— Поэтому мы не можем просто заняться сексом, без всех этих идиотских разговоров? — произносит Мидорима ему на ухо. 

— Просто трахаться с постными рожами? — Такао смеется, совсем коротко — сколько хватает дыхания. — Это скучно. 

Мидорима чуть отстраняется и трет переносицу. На самом деле вся эта привычная болтовня скорее помогает ему расслабиться, но говорить об этом вслух он точно не собирается. 

Как будто в этом есть необходимость. 

Такао мотает головой, водит из стороны в сторону, пытаясь, должно быть, немного прийти в себя. Тогда Мидорима накрывает ладонью его член, пропускает сквозь кольцо пальцев и сжимает основание. Такао подбрасывает бедра, мышцы напрягаются, натягиваются на долгую секунду, потом он падает и снова пытается толкнуться Мидориме в руку. Тот ведет вверх-вниз — легко, едва ощутимо. 

Разговоры подойдут в качестве фона. Но они здесь не для того. 

Голова кружится от этого знания, а еще — от запахов возбуждения, спермы, пота. Часто дыша, Мидорима тянется к своей сумке и вытаскивает пакет. Прозрачный пластик проминается под пальцами, когда Мидорима слишком сильно сжимает его. Штамп «стерильно» ощутимо проскальзывает под подушечками, будто колет их иголочками. Упаковка рвется туго, с трудом. Мидорима вскрывает ее, оставляя на пластике мутноватые пятна смазки, в которой успел испачкать пальцы. 

Из пакета он вытаскивает пару тонких медицинских перчаток. Остро пахнет дезинфектантом и новым латексом. Перчатка поскрипывает, пока Мидорима втискивает руку в суховатое эластичное нутро. Такао следит за его действиями, глядит поверх рук, насмешливо надломив брови. 

— Перчатки? Серьезно, ты будешь в перчатках? 

— Не могу же я делать это без них, — говорит Мидорима. 

— Боги, сказал бы мне кто, что в свое первое занятие настоящим сексом я буду чувствовать себя как на приеме у проктолога, — бормочет Такао, закрывая лицо ладонью. — Почему, почему ты такой охуенный, Шин-чан, даже весь этот сумасшедший дом, — он коротко указывает на батарею флаконов, на перчатки в руках Мидоримы, — только еще сильнее действует на меня. Я только еще больше влипаю каждый раз, когда снова обнаруживаю, насколько ты псих. 

— Может, все дело в том, что ты тоже сумасшедший, — Мидорима обхватывает его за бедра и тянет на себя, подается ближе, прижимается теснее. 

— Да, — произносит Такао еле слышно. — Да, так и есть. 

Когда Мидорима снова гладит его член той рукой, что без перчатки, Такао кусает костяшки своих пальцев, забивает вскрик обратно в горло. 

В комнате жарко. Может, конечно, Мидориме это только кажется, но пот струится по спине, по плечам, по животу. Все чуть расплывается в дрожащем мареве, даже лицо Такао — мягкое и искаженное. Будто они разлеглись прямо на раскаленном асфальте где-нибудь в полуденной Неваде. 

Такао ерзает под ним, подается ближе. 

Мидорима уже видел, как он только начинает заводиться, видел возбужденным до предела, видел на грани оргазма. Но никогда — таким. Такао кажется сейчас почти незнакомцем.

Латекс скрипит, когда Мидорима поглаживает тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Жар чувствуется даже сквозь преграду. Наверное, перчатка еще холодная, не успела нагреться на руке. Такао вздрагивает, морщит нос. 

Мидориме ужасно хочется поцеловать его в этот момент. Он и целует — коротко прихватывает нижнюю губу, лижет и, отстранившись, тянется за смазкой. На самом-то деле не так уж хорошо они подготовились. Стоило хотя бы почитать ее состав и список противопоказаний. Стоило бы обдумать и обсудить, что и как они будут делать. Может, даже составить план. Подробный. 

Крышечка оглушительно щелкает в жаркой тишине комнаты. 

Наверняка при одном только слове «план» Такао послал бы его ко всем чертям. Легко представить, как он хохочет, наклоняясь и хлопая ладонью по подушке, короткие волоски сзади на шее встают дыбом, под оттопыренным воротом виднеется выступающий седьмой позвонок.

«Скажи, Шин-чан, а в туалет ты тоже ходишь согласно плану?» — сказал бы он непременно. Или что-нибудь подобное, черт его знает, что еще способны выдать мозги Такао Казунари. 

А теперь думать поздно. Мидориму ведет, когда он касается скользкими пальцами мошонки, поглаживает, оставляя блестящие влажные следы, трет чувствительную кожу за ней. Сквозь латекс прикосновение выходит приглушенным, едва ощутимым. И все же, когда подушечки обводят анус, и ягодицы Такао напрягаются, Мидориму будто окатывает кипятком. Раз за разом он облизывается, сглатывает, хотя во рту ничего нет, язык сухо слипается с небом, скребет по губам, как наждак. 

Мидорима выдавливает еще смазки и снова гладит сжатые мышцы. От тела Такао жарит так сильно, что пальцы обжигает даже через перчатку. 

— Черт, холодная, — Такао невнятно шипит, почти срываясь на стон. 

— Что?

— Смазка холодная.

— Зато ты горячий, вот что, — Мидорима прикрывает глаза. — Такой горячий, с ума сойти. В книге написано, что в первый раз особенно важно не жалеть смазки, — говорит он, просто чтобы сосредоточиться и выровнять дыхание. 

— Вряд ли нужно вылить на меня половину флакона, — бормочет Такао и приподнимает задницу. Его ягодицы блестят. Мидорима смотрит, как сжимается и расслабляется сфинктер, когда на него давят пальцы. 

— Точное количество не уточнялось, — говорит он, но голос выходит слишком низким и хриплым. — Лучше использовать больше необходимого, чем меньше. 

— Скажи это идиотам, которые превышают дозировку лекарств, например, — Такао ведет головой из стороны в сторону, выворачивает шею, тыкаясь лбом в смятую подушку. Голос звучит невнятно, забитый тканью. 

— К фармакологии это не относится, вот что. — Мидорима снова надавливает, мышцы чуть раскрываются. Совсем немного, но Мидориму потряхивает. Он замирает, давая передышку и Такао, и себе. Потом гладит свободной ладонью колено, бедро, накрывает грудь и сжимает сосок. — Чтобы расслабить партнера, рекомендуется сочетать подготовку с другими ласками. Со стимуляцией сосков и члена. 

Он обхватывает головку и одновременно проталкивает палец внутрь. Горячие мышцы стискиваются вокруг него. Мидорима пытается представить то же ощущение без преграды латекса. Это одновременно и отвратительно, и возбуждающе до темных кругов перед глазами. 

— Ты будешь цитировать мне всю эту чертову книгу? 

— А почему бы и нет? — Мидорима трет уздечку большим пальцем, оглаживает Такао изнутри. Тот крупно вздрагивает, снова бодает подушку, что-то полузадушенно в нее хрипит. Дышит так, что ребра выламываются, натягивают кожу над животом. 

— Потому что если ты не прекратишь, я тебя пну, — сипло выдыхает он. — У меня коленка как раз удобно лежит

Мидорима в ответ забирает его головку в ладонь, массирует. Сфинктер под пальцами подается, раскрывается все больше, но Такао то и дело сжимается. 

— Неприятно? — спрашивает Мидорима, глядя, как судорожно сокращаются мышцы живота. Такао задирает подбородок, видно только немного щеки и мокрую черту ресниц. 

— Не очень-то, да, — говорит он, косится на Мидориму и кусает губы. — Все еще не понимаю, что в этом такого. Я имею в виду не дрочку, это-то как раз отлично, а вот пальцы в моей заднице...

Такао двигает бедрами, ерзает немного, будто пытается подладиться к проникновению, почувствовать его по-разному, подладиться. Его красный раздраженный поцелуями рот коротко искажается, зрачки плывут. Лицо на секунду словно бы смазывается. Мидорима прихватывает его за бедра, поглаживает, не давая больше шевелиться, но Такао и сам уже застыл. Только дышит, морща нос.

— Блядь, вот это было уже совсем больно, — говорит он. 

— Не надо было торопиться, вот что. 

Кожа Такао под ладонью гладкая, чуть скользкая, пальцы плотно и жарко стиснуты. Это только пальцы, но у Мидоримы гулко стучит в висках. Когда вместо пальцев будет его член, он не выдержит и трех минут, нечего и думать. 

— Ну, знаешь ли, Шин-чан, у меня тут картина мира рушится, в порно всегда столько радости от ебли в задницу.

— Вообще-то я только начал. Знаешь, Такао, уверен, когда я найду простату, тебе понравится. Я даже уверен, что смогу заставить тебя кончить с помощью пальцев, вот что. И только когда ты будешь упрашивать, трахну. 

Такао смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот. Его член чуть вздрагивает, роняя каплю смазки. 

— А вот это был запрещенный прием. 

— Это потому что ты извращенец. Тебя заводит, когда я говорю все это? 

— Боже, да, Шин-чан, — Такао несколько раз с силой жмурится. Его красные припухшие веки темнеют над линиями ресниц. — Ты, конечно, можешь просто список покупок зачитывать или параграф по биологии декламировать, это тоже подойдет. Но слово «трахнуть» в твоем исполнении — это как атомный взрыв в соседнем дворе. 

Мидорима скользит по его груди скользкими пальцами. Смазки и правда слишком много, она запятнала все бедра и ягодицы Такао, влажными мазками отпечаталась на его животе, коленях, руках — там, где Мидорима касался его. 

— Чем тебя не устраивает слово «трахать»?

— Я думал, ты скорее используешь что-то вроде «совершить половой акт». Или даже «акт пенетрации». Да, скорее так.

Пальцы медленно двигаются в его заднице, наружу и внутрь. Такао снова морщится, но ничего не говорит, только плечи становятся каменными даже на вид. Ладно, Мидорима вообще-то предполагал, что все будет проще. Может, они оба слишком нервничают. А может, дело в том, что он тоже делает что-то неправильно. 

От ощущения жаркой тесноты у него все еще кружится голова.

— Можешь считать, я нахватался от тебя. Знаешь, я даже могу произнести что-то вроде «выебу». Но это будет неловко. 

Закрывая глаза, он припоминает все советы и инструкции из книжки. Их много, от картинок рябит в голове, под веками пляшут разноцветные искры. Мидорима не может не представлять, как проделал бы все это с Такао. В животе пусто и горячо. 

Мидорима нависает над Такао, медленно скользит пальцами, растягивая тугие мышцы, поглаживает тугие стенки изнутри. Раздраженные чувствительные губы жжет солью, когда Мидорима целует подрагивающий живот, напряженные мышцы над ребрами. Вкус чужой кожи скользит по языку, обволакивает горло. Мидорима не может остановить воображение, он все думает и думает о том, другом вкусе. 

— Ладно, вот что, — произносит он тихо и тянется к тумбочке. Флакон открывается легко — легче, чем ожидал Мидорима, — плещет на руки, живот и колени, капает с пальцев. — Черт. 

Роняя капли на бедра Такао, Мидорима переворачивает флакон, льет прозрачную жидкость на член, точно на головку. Струйки катятся по животу, паховым складкам. 

— Какого хрена? — Такао приподнимается на локтях, пялится расширенными глазами. Зубы мнут нижнюю губу. Антисептик наверняка холодный, член подрагивает и сокращается под падающими каплями. Мидорима следит за этими движениями почти завороженно. 

— Знаешь, Такао, — говорит он враз онемевшими губами. — Я хочу попробовать. 

— Что?

— Я собираюсь сделать тебе минет, вот что. 

Секунду огромные черные зрачки Такао мечутся по лицу Мидоримы. Почему-то ясно как день, о чем он думает сейчас: «Пора просыпаться. Это чертовски охуенный сон, но пора просыпаться». Весь его вид — дрожащие губы, трясущиеся плечи, сведенные пальцы — буквально кричит эти слова. Глядя в его лицо, Мидорима чувствует себя перегорающей лампочкой за миг до взрыва.

— Шин-чан... 

— Отсосу, — говорит Мидорима, с трудом ворочая языком, — если так понятнее. 

— О боги...

Мидорима видит перед собой Такао, который не находит слов. Он снова и снова открывает рот, ведет языком по губам. Выдыхает. И закрывает, чтобы качнуть головой. Его будто заклинило, как дурную программу. Одной этой реакции достаточно, чтобы у самого Мидоримы не осталось ни одной связной мысли. 

Ему больше не хочется говорить, слов тоже нет. Поэтому он просто наклоняется, прикрыв глаза, и почти наугад на ощупь находит губами головку. Кожа невероятно гладкая, шелково скользит по губам. Легкая горечь антисептика пробирается в горло, но под ней все равно ощущается солоноватый вкус. Мидорима задыхается, шумно втягивает воздух носом. Его накрывает жарким маревом от мысли, что у него во рту чужой, мать его, член Что он трахает пальцами Такао Казунари, пока отсасывает ему. 

— Шин-чан, — голос у него такой слабый, почти жалобный, что Мидорима вздрагивает от острого приступа возбуждения. — Охренеть, — он стонет, надламывая последний слог.

Мидориме безумно хочется видеть его лицо, и он косится вверх, туда, где Такао, вывернув шею, тоже смотрит-смотрит-смотрит неотрывно. Он все еще не уверен. Все еще, видно, думает, что надо ущипнуть себя за руку, но не хочет этого делать. Мидорима толкается мокрыми пальцами все глубже в его задницу, но Такао не замечает этого, его тело растекается, когда губы смыкаются плотнее, и язык скользит по щели. Кажется, у него встает еще крепче. Мидорима пропускает член в рот, чувствуя, как он скользит по чувствительным губам, по языку и слизистой щеки. Это щекотно, горячо, нежно. 

Безумие какое-то. 

Такао почти скулит, его бедра дергаются, но Мидорима прижимает их рукой, сгибает пальцы внутри него — уже почти свободно. Латекс плотный, скрипучий, но Мидорима чувствует каждый изгиб внутри его тела, чувствует под подушечками плотное. 

Член во рту вздрагивает. На язык сползает капля густой соленой смазки, растекается, когда Мидорима вылизывает отверстие на головке, давит на него, ловит еще одну каплю. 

Такао шарит по его плечам, цепляется, царапая кожу ногтями, зарывается пальцами в волосы, тянет вниз, тяжело накрывает затылок. Подчиняясь этому требовательному движению, Мидорима опускает голову, а потом снова отстраняется. Он облизывает член, ведет языком вдоль уздечки. Если прижать губами выступающую вену, можно ощутить, как захлебывается, частит пульс. 

Пальцы толкаются в задницу Такао, и по волнам короткой лихорадочной дрожи, по захлебывающимся стонам Мидорима безошибочно понимает, что вот теперь-то точно делает все правильно. 

Говорить Такао не может, только выдыхает какие-то надломленно-болезненные «Еще!» и «Шин-чан!» сквозь перехваченное горло. Да что там, он и дышит-то через раз. 

Мидорима отстраняется, член Такао с влажным звуком прижимается к животу, и пропихивает в растянутый анус сразу три пальца почти до костяшек. Мышцы плотно обхватывают их. Раздраженно красные, влажные и блестящие, они кажутся еще темнее на фоне белого латекса.

Такао только хрипит. Его пальцы скребут по кровати, комкают покрывало, а потом Такао вскидывает руку и кусает ребро ладони. 

— Теперь хорошо? — спрашивает Мидорима. Сам он готов кончить от одного этого зрелища. Его член весь мокрый от смазки, капля или две падает на колено Такао. 

— Да, о да, — Такао ведет ладонью по лицу, пытается стереть пот, заливающий глаза, но пальцы не слушаются.

Мидорима снова гладит его изнутри, и он высоко и гулко вскрикивает, не успев зажать рот. Из отверстия на головке его члена тянется тонкая ниточка смазки и белесого секрета предстательной железы. Мидорима читал об этом много, чертовски много, но нихрена теперь не помнит, у него голова-колокол, багровый звон катается в пустом черепе от уха к уху. 

— Я же сказал, что ты кончишь от одних только пальцев, вот что, — говорит Мидорима, глотая вязкую слюну. 

— Я еще не... о боже, боже, боже, Шин-чан! Это с ума сойти просто, это так... очуметь, я даже не думал... какие у тебя горячие пальцы, — Такао подается навстречу, сгибается и даже — о, черт! — подхватывает себя под ягодицы, раздвигая их пальцами. Теперь Мидорима отлично видит, что делает, видит раскрытый анус, поджавшиеся яички, темные волоски вокруг них. Пальцы Такао лихорадочно сжимаются, оставляя на заднице красные пятна. — Как же я хочу тебя! Я говорил тебе, я точно говорил тебе.

— Говорил, — соглашается Мидорима, нависая над ним, пот заливает глаза, капает с кончика носа на живот Такао. Он такой горячий, нестерпимо горячий, воздух вокруг него рябит. 

— Скажу еще. Еще! — Мидорима не знает, обещание это или просьба. 

Он сгибает пальцы, давит на простату сильнее, и Такао кричит в ладонь, его член вздрагивает, сперма выплескивается коротким толчком. И еще. И еще. Каждый раз, когда Мидорима вбивает пальцы внутрь. Кажется, это длится бесконечно, сперма уже не брызгает, лениво вытекает крупными белыми каплями, набухает и сползает по головке на живот. 

Пальцы выскальзывают легко, смазка хлюпает. Мидорима зачарованно смотрит на растянутый сфинктер, его края сжимаются и раскрываются снова. Перчатка прилипла к потной коже, не сразу удается подцепить ее край и содрать с пальцев. 

Такао слепо щурится сквозь ресницы, его горло вздрагивает, когда он пытается вдохнуть.

Мидориму захлестывает горячечным жадным возбуждением пополам с острым приступом оглушающей нежности. Ему хочется сгрести Такао в объятия, почувствовать всем телом его пышущий жаром бок, притиснуть к себе так плотно, чтобы тела почти вросли друг в друга. 

Но Такао неожиданно тянется первым. Обхватывает Мидориму за шею слабыми руками, тыкается носом в ухо, в щеку, в подбородок. Губы настойчиво ищут его рот и находят, чтобы выдохнуть горячий спрессованный комок воздуха, смешанного с удовольствием. 

Они целуются, Мидорима невольно трется пахом о бедро Такао. Член скользит, зажатый между их телами. 

Язык лижет угол рта, оставляя быстро подсыхающий след. Такао ведет приоткрытыми губами по скуле к уху, едва задевая кожу, прикасаясь почти одним лишь дыханием, обжигая мочку. 

— Трахни меня, — Мидориму выкручивает от этих слов, мир плывет, будто по затылку саданули кувалдой. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня, Шин-чан. 

Комната кружится, кружится, пока Мидорима шарит ладонями по телу Такао, глядя, как легко у него встает снова — да у него почти и не падал. В учебнике много написано о том, что при анальном оргазме такое бывает, но Мидориме сейчас плевать на биологические механизмы и предпосылки. Ему вообще на все плевать. 

Даже на правила. 

Они оба сейчас вне правил — одно большое исключение. Можно все. Нужно все.

Мидорима шарит по тумбочке, шуршит коробками и пузырьками. Надрывает упаковку с презервативом. Пальцы не слушаются, тело вообще, кажется, живет отдельной жизнью. Мидориму несет как щепку, подхваченную волной. Волна горячая, она ревет в груди, отзывается грохотом в ушах. Мидорима пытается раскатать презерватив по члену, но ладонь неловко соскальзывает. Ладно, вот этого он вообще не учел. Надо было потренироваться. 

Дурацкая ситуация. 

Но Такао не смеется. Он смотрит жадно, внимательно, цепко, Мидорима плавится от этого взгляда, еще сильнее путается в пальцах. 

— Как ты хочешь? — спрашивает он. План. Им нужен был план. 

— Я хочу видеть твое лицо, — говорит Такао. — Очень хочу видеть тебя, когда ты будешь входить в меня. Когда ты кончишь. 

И Мидорима подхватывает его под ягодицы, приподнимает. Припухший анус все еще раскрыт, смазки так много, что, когда мышцы сокращаются, капля стекает вниз. Головка упирается между ягодиц, скользит по смазке вверх-вниз, Мидорима захлебывается от жара. Такао приподнимается на локтях, сгибается и следит неотрывно за движениями бедер. Даже когда головка начинает проталкиваться внутрь, он продолжает глядеть шальными глазами. Мидорима задыхается. Его тащит неостановимо, его несет волна, он сжимает бедро Такао, приподнимая его еще сильнее. Тот стонет и снова кусает свои пальцы, покрасневшие костяшки, ребро ладони. 

У него стоит, о черт, у него стоит так, что головка кажется не розовой даже — багровой от прилившей крови. 

Теперь Мидорима знает, что даже близко не смог представить, насколько это будет хорошо. Такао внутри еще теснее. Еще горячее. Он раскален как лава, как ядро красного гиганта, и теперь Мидорима падает в этот огонь. 

Такао Казунари — личный ад Мидоримы Шинтаро. И сейчас он погружается в самую пламенную сердцевину, в худшую разновидность его огня. Кажется — вот-вот тело просто рассыплется пеплом. Это безумие. 

Это восхитительно. 

Мидорима закрывает глаза. Он думает о микробиологии. О плесневых грибах. О турнирной таблице будущего сезона Интерхай. 

Такао цепляется за его руки, тянет на себя. 

Он растянут, член легко и гладко скользит по смазке. Мидорима входит наполовину и двигается назад. Ему нет нужды управлять этим, тело движется само, почти инстинктивно. Медленно. Внутрь и наружу. 

— Еще, — просит Такао. Он явно не отошел еще после первого оргазма. Его рот кривится от удовольствия, когда Мидорима тянет его на себя, входит резче. — Еще. 

Мидорима выдавливает из себя воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, выталкивает с бесконечным трудом. И с таким же трудом хватает еще один глоток. Горло сомкнуто, оно ссохлось и не способно произвести ни звука, ни вдоха.

Остается только движение и жаркая теснота, которая обхватывает его член. Когда Такао напрягается, сжимается внутри, Мидориме кажется, что головку мягко втягивает внутрь. Он входит еще глубже, так, что вжимается пахом в ягодицы Такао. 

Он мотает головой, его лицо, шея и плечи красные, губы ловят воздух, двигаются так, будто Такао непрерывно бормочет бессвязные молитвы, будто он богохульствует без остановки. Будто он вот-вот отключится от недостатка кислорода. То и дело он смотрит в лицо Мидориме, расширенные черные зрачки проскальзывают, взгляд смазывается. Но он все равно смотрит, и лицо у него в эти моменты почти светится. 

Когда-то, кажется, бесконечно давно, Мидорима считал секс примитивным по сути процессом. Обычное механическое раздражение гениталий при половом акте — вот, что он думал. 

Но теперь все эти выражения лица Такао, его тихие слова, его руки, сжимающие плечи, его припадочное дыхание значат куда больше, чем механические раздражители. С каждым толчком Мидорима чувствует, как их тела сплавляются, становятся единым целым. Он не различает уже границ. 

Границ нет. 

— Такао, — имя вырывается само, Мидорима не может остановить это. И не хочет. — Ты такой внутри... знал бы ты, как это. Это так хорошо, так охуенно. Я кончу сейчас, вот-вот уже. Ты такой горячий... 

Сбиваясь с ритма, давясь этими словами, он просовывает руку между их телами, сжимает член Такао. Головка пачкает пальцы. Мидорима сжимает кулак и торопливо дрочит в одном ритме с жесткими толчками. 

Мыслей нет. Ничего нет. Он в самом ядре звезды, которая вот-вот превратится в сверхновую, на изнанке век уже проявляется этот свет. Он открывает глаза, смотрит в лицо Такао и видит в его глазах то же предчувствие. Член в руке подрагивает, головка пульсирует, когда Мидорима стискивает ее пальцами. 

Он делает последний толчок, неотрывно глядя в глаза Такао. А потом все взрывается. Мидорима больше не чувствует свое тело, удовольствия слишком много, чтобы вместиться в него. 

Сперма течет по пальцам, пачкает живот. Ее совсем немного.

Зато, сгибаясь, упираясь лбом в подушку, в волосы Такао, Мидорима слышит, как отчаянно и хрипло он стонет. Сердце засело в горле, перекрыло доступ воздуху и отчаянно колотится, грозя выломать трахею. 

Мидорима пытается считать про себя.

Раз, два... Раз, два, три, четыре... 

Он то и дело сбивается и начинает снова. Постепенно все возвращается. Такао дышит в шею, его руки все еще на плечах, а бедра слабо подрагивают. Мидорима чувствует свои руки, спину, ноги — всего себя. Приподнявшись, он смотрит на Такао. 

Тот медленно, неглубоко дышит открытым ртом. Глядит в ответ. 

— Я говорил, что люблю тебя, Шин-чан? — говорит он еле слышно. 

— Еще ни разу. 

— Значит, это будет первый. 

Мидорима прижимает зубами немеющий язык. Он не может сказать этого. У него просто не выйдет выговорить такое. 

Взгляд у Такао мягкий и внимательный.

Поймав его, Мидорима понимает — ничего не надо выговаривать. 

У них есть три минуты. Не так уж много, вообще-то. Совершенно недостаточно, если подумать. Мидорима думает о том, что правила можно бы немного изменить. Пусть со следующего раза будет пять. 

Наклонившись, он медленно целует Такао — осторожно, почти целомудренно — и тут же отстраняется, выскальзывает из него. Тот коротко выдыхает, жмурится.

— Не смей засыпать, Такао, вот что, — говорит Мидорима и неловко стягивает презерватив. Сперма пачкает пальцы, течет по ладони, распространяя густой пряный запах. — Сначала в душ. 

— Отстань, Шин-чан. — Такао прижимает ладонь к векам и трет их. — Я сейчас и встать-то не смогу, у меня коленки до сих пор трясутся.

Вообще-то, это против правил. 

Но Такао выглядит таким сонным, расслабленным, мягким, как подтаявшее масло, что Мидорима просто не может ничего возразить. Это все его чертов бесполезный ватный язык. Ни на что не годится. 

— Вытрись хотя бы, — произносит он наконец и кидает на постель коробку с салфетками. Такао бормочет что-то невнятное. Мидорима готов поспорить, что расслышал слово «сволочь». 

Голова немного кружится, пока он открывает краны и регулирует температуру воды.

Чтобы вымыться, ему требуется полчаса. Вообще этого, конечно, мало, чтобы ощущать себя по настоящему чистым, но Такао прав — колени слишком мягкие, пальцы подрагивают. Так что Мидорима использует сокращенную программу мытья: два прохода бактерицидным мылом и дезинфицирующий гель. Кожа ноет там, где Такао прикусывал ее или слишком сильно сжимал пальцами. Мидорима скользит ладонью по отпечаткам на плечах, по красным отметинам на шее и груди. Ощущения болезненные, но отчего-то неприятными их не назовешь. 

Мидорима давит на свежий синяк, вниз по груди сбегают иголочки легкого возбуждения. 

Только этого не хватало. 

Он складывает полотенце и отправляет его в корзину для грязного белья. У Такао в ней целая куча скомканных футболок, джинсов, носков, форма с позапрошлой тренировки. Одежда даже не разделена на белое и цветное. Мидорима морщится. Кажется, Такао не стирал с тех, пор, как на прошлой неделе Мидорима рассортировал все и запустил машинку. 

В комнате немного душно и густо пахнет недавним сексом. Сперма и пот смешиваются в пряный солоноватый коктейль. После свежести в ванной он обрушивается на Мидориму тяжелой волной, придавливает плечи.

— Такао? — зовет Мидорима, но тот не отвечает. Он спит, почти свернувшись вокруг коробки с салфетками. Вся постель усыпана белыми комками. Сперму с живота Такао, конечно, стер, но на плече остались несколько потеков, оставленных неосторожными пальцами. — Идиот, — бормочет Мидорима тихо, садится на кровать и вытаскивает еще чистых салфеток. 

Когда он начинает вытирать испачканную кожу, Такао ведет головой из стороны в сторону, его дыхание чуть сбивается. Приоткрытые губы двигаются, но он так и не просыпается. Мидорима оттирает его плечи, шею, спину, воспоминая, как Такао делал такое же для него самого. 

Кожа под пальцами теплая, это чувствуется даже сквозь салфетку. 

Мидорима прикрывает глаза, потому что комната и Такао немного двоятся перед глазами. Его шея нежная под подушечками, подрагивает во сне. Такао сглатывает и дергает подбородком. 

Он заталкивает гору салфеток в корзину, вытягивает из-под Такао покрывало. Тот ворочается, но не просыпается, его встрепанные, все еще чуть влажные волосы падают на лоб. 

Мидорима забирается в кровать. 

Такао ворчит. К этому сонному бурчанию, в котором не разобрать отдельных слов, Мидорима давно привык. А вот к тому, что Такао придвигается, горячо прижимается всем телом — нет. И никогда не привыкнет, наверное. 

— Такао? — снова зовет Мидорима. Тот спит, его тонкие белые веки немного двигаются, кажется, ему что-то снится. 

Между прочим, на этот счет тоже есть правило. Но сегодня, видимо, вообще вечер нарушенных правил. Такао размеренно дышит ему в шею, его колено тяжело лежит на бедре, пальцы на груди почти задевают сосок. 

Мидорима кончил не так уж давно. Они вообще весь вечер занимаются совершенно сумасшедшим, крышесносным сексом. 

Но в шестнадцать, как говорит Такао, «полчаса и все опять готовы». От мягкого жара чужого дыхания и кожи в паху снова тянет. Мидорима закрывает глаза. Можно поступить, как он делал раньше, когда эрекция случалась за рамками запланированного времени для снятия напряжения. 

Просто игнорировать, пока все не пройдет. Не так уж это сложно. 

Такао ерзает, шепчет что-то в плечо. Мидорима чувствует бедром его пах и мягкий член. Нет, правда, не так уж сложно. Можно подумать о чем-нибудь отвратительном. О вчерашних носках, например. Или о немытой посуде. О количестве микробов на том и на другом. Такао снова ворочается, теперь он почти лежит на Мидориме. 

Посуда, носки, микробы, плесень, опаздывающие поезда, нестираная одежда — все с треском проигрывает накатывающему возбуждению. Член твердо прижимается к коже Такао, скользит головкой по внутренней стороне его бедра. Мидорима смотрит в кружащийся потолок. На самом деле, ему достаточно потянуть Такао вниз на себя, чтобы его ягодицы коснулись члена. Чтобы головка толкнулась в раскрытый смазанный анус плотно и горячо — безо всякой преграды, без барьера латекса. Все, что нужно: пара коротких движений.

Мидориму мутит от этой мысли, а еще у него стоит теперь уже каменно — никакие микробы не помогут. 

Такао выдыхает хрипло, не в ритм, его лопатки подрагивают во сне. Мидорима замирает, боясь разбудить его. 

«Боже, Шин-чан, а ты в курсе, что влечение к спящим — первый предвестник некрофилии? — непременно скажет он. — Мне уже начинать бояться или пока рано?»

Такао ворочается. Он вообще не умеет спать спокойно, будто и во сне рвется куда-то торопиться, что-то делать, болтать о какой-нибудь ерунде. Мидорима задыхается от каждого его движения, но Такао спит так крепко, что не чувствует даже, как плотно трется об его пах чужой член. Наверное, Мидорма и правда мог бы присунуть ему сейчас и не разбудить. 

А может, и нет. Кровь шумит в ушах, в голове — сплошное гулкое марево. 

Мидорима шарит ладонью по тумбочке, пока не натыкается на шуршащую упаковку. Назойливо жадная мысль о том, чтобы обойтись без этого, все крутится и крутится в сознании. Желудок сжимается от нее, а член вздрагивает, роняя каплю смазки. 

Но Мидорима все-таки рвет трясущимися руками упаковку презерватива. 

Такао тихо всхлипывает ему в шею, когда головка мягко скользит внутрь. Он весь расслабленный, податливый, его тело не сопротивляется, только мягко обволакивает член. Мидорима тонет в этом затягивающем пекле и в осознании глубины своего падения. Такао надломленно выдыхает. Секунду он еще пребывает на грани сна и яви, а потом тихо стонет. Его задница на секунду плотно сжимается, а потом расслабляется снова. Когда Мидорима подается бедрами вверх, трахает его медленно, размеренно, на всю глубину, он оседает ниже сразу всем телом. Его раскрытые влажные губы тыкаются в плечо, скользят по нему. 

Мидорима сжимает его ягодицы ладонями, раздвигает, гладит пальцами натертый анус, чувствуя, как скользит в нем собственный член. Надавливает, растягивая сфинктер еще сильнее, почти проталкивая указательный палец внутрь. Такао придушенно хрипит. Он явно не соображает, что происходит, не соображает, спит или бодрствует, только вздрагивает, плотнее насаживаясь на член. 

Такао одурело мотает головой, скользя мокрым лбом и челкой по ключицам Мидоримы. Его потряхивает от всего этого

— Да, — невнятно бормочет Такао. — Ты псих, Шин-чан, но я бы просыпался так каждый день, каждый чертов день, всю жизнь. 

Мидорима захлебывается, сглатывает воздух, застрявший в горле, он двигается, их тела покачиваются, плавно скользят вдоль друг друга в одной системе координат, совпав идеально. 

А потом Мидориму выворачивает, расплескивает по кровати под горячим телом Такао. Оргазм — мягкий и обволакивающий, как теплая волна, накатывает от пяток до макушки. Мидорима стонет, уткнувшись в волосы Такао и вдыхая его запах. 

Тот только крупно вздрагивает. 

Секунду Мидориме кажется, что его тело подтаивает, растекается. Он не чувствует кончиков пальцев, ног, коленей. Ему слишком хорошо и спокойно, чтобы говорить, чтобы оправдываться, но Такао этого, похоже и не ждет. Он колышется между сном и явью, его полуприкрытые глаза уже не здесь, хотя губы еще шепчут: «Шин-чан». 

Презерватив Мидорима выбрасывает в мусорную корзину. Руки подрагивают, когда он тянет Такао на себя, укладывается бок к боку. Внутри все еще пусто, мысли лениво переваливаются в ватной тишине. Он лежит, прижавшись лбом к виску Такао — влажному, пахнущему солью.

Надо спихнуть его с себя и снова идти в душ. Или хотя бы воспользоваться салфетками. Сделать хоть что-то. Но Мидорима не двигается.

Впервые он нарушает правило трех минут. 

Исключение. Это просто исключение. Все знают, что исключения только подтверждают правила. 

Такао Казунари — его личное исключение, которое подтверждает и ломает все правила одновременно.


End file.
